Secrets and Pain
by fanficaddict14
Summary: Natsu has come back after the one year time skip, he's acting weird so lucy decides to find out what's up. She gets a whole lot more than she bargained for when she is confronted with E.N.D WARNING: mature part in one of the later chapters, nothing actually happens, i'll warn you before it does
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! New story YAY! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while. also if you review that would be great i need advice on how Lucy should help Natsu become Natsu again and get rid of E.N.D, This story is a bit more mature than what i usually write but i'm giving it a go! This story is based on artworks #fairytailsanddragonscales on Tumblr. They were really amazing artworks and the story really inspired me.**

 **Disclaimer: I give credit to #fairytailsanddragonscales for the first two chapters because they're basically the plot of her artworks and i do NOT own fairy tail...Wish i did but hey what can you do?**

* * *

Lucy walked into the lobby of the hotel that she and Natsu were staying at. It hadn't even been a day since he returned to her after that long, painful year of loneliness. She was so happy he was back, and they were going to find everyone again and rebuild Fairy Tail! She walked around the lobby until she finally caught a glimpse of salmon hair at one of the tables. She began walking towards him when she noticed that he was itching at the bandages on his right arm. She was beginning to get a little bit suspicious about those bandages, he hadn't taken them off since he and Happy got back, and she had come to the conclusion that he was hiding something from her.

"Hey Natsu!" she called over to him as she came to a halt beside him, his fingers immediately retracted from the white bandages.

"Yo Luce!" he called by way of greeting,

Her eyes lingered over his arm and before she lost her nerve she spoke, "say, Natsu, you've had that bandage on for ages. Do you think your arm has healed? Or, do you want me to change them for you?" she asked as she reached for his arm.

He was all too quick to react, he slammed his fist down on the wooden table, slightly cracking it as he stood up and shouted "NO!"

He gritted his teeth before standing up and walking towards their room, it was late, she presumed he was headed to bed but his reaction shocked her out of speech. She was so surprised that she didn't even try to stop him from leaving. She stared after him but what she saw made her blink in disbelief, it only lasted a second and then it was gone but she was shocked. _NO! I'm hallucinating! I did NOT just see that!_ She reasoned with herself, _I'm probably just hallucinating but I swear I just saw wings!_

* * *

It had been an hour since Natsu stormed out on her and she decided it was time to go to bed. She opened the door to their room and tip toed across to Natsu's bed. She would normally have gone straight to her own but curiosity was overwhelming her. _Maybe I'll just creep over and take a quick peek underneath the bandage, he'd never even know,_ she thought to herself. He was lying on his side, his scarf under his head like a pillow and his expression peaceful. She got closer and closer to the bed and it was becoming harder to keep quiet as her breathing became more rapid. She began to sweat and she took a nervous gulp when she came up beside his bed. She slowly inched her hand towards his arm, she was only a few centimetres away when something grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to see Natsu's left hand wrapped securely around her own. Chocolate orbs met intense onyx ones, neither wavering for even a second until Lucy spoke up.

"Natsu, about those bandages…" she began but was cut off as his lips collided with her own.

Her eyes widened in shock, Natsu was kissing her, Natsu was actually kissing her. They broke apart for a minute, her face flushed and tinted a pretty hue of pink.

"Wait…Natsu, this isn't, we shouldn't…" she began stammering

He placed his palm on her cheek and his lips came crashing down on hers again, this time with more fervor and intensity. Only this time, instead of breaking away she kissed back. It was intense and needy, it was urgent and long overdue. Soft pink lips crashed against rough ones, the kiss deepened and he pulled her onto his lap. He was clad in only his boxers and she became very aware of the small distance between herself and his toned chest. She also became very aware of her own attire and realised that there was only her thin black singlet, pair of grey shorts and his boxers between the two of them. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest at any moment, she could hear it humming in her ears. She trailed her hands over his abs, melting under the intensity of it all. She was becoming lost in the kiss, drowning in the moment that she had waited so long for. Then she remembered why she was there. She suddenly remembered the bandages and realised this was her only chance to find out what he was hiding. She grabbed the broken key of Aquarius from her belt loop and trailed her hands up along his arms, not breaking the kiss for even a second. When her left hand reached the top of his bandages she sliced down along them with the broken key. His eyes widened in shock as the white cloth that had been covering his arm fell in pieces to the floor.

Lucy looked at his arm and leapt away from him. She stared in shock, the hurt and pain written all over her face.

"N-natsu? That's…that's a-a Tartarus….. a Tartarus guildmark…"

He was clearly caught off guard and his confusion soon turned to agitation, this was not in his plans but he'd make it work anyway.

Lucy's hurt and pain was soon replaced with anger. She tried to think, _what could this mean?_ She couldn't understand why this had to happen, she felt so betrayed but then understanding dawned on her. She knew what she had to say but couldn't find the words and then as if out of nowhere she found exactly what she wanted to say.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Again if you could PM or review with ideas on how Natsu can become normal again that would be great!**

 **Arrigato**

 **Fanficaddict14 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! when there is bold writing it's Natsu talking not E.N.D, also Lucy can't hear Natsu only E.N.D can.**

 **I do NOT own fairy tail, ENJOY!**

* * *

"You're not Natsu at all, are you?!" she screamed, "Who are you, what have you done with Natsu?" she asked, her voice cold and unforgiving.

His face remained expressionless, contemplating, then he smirked.

"tch, and here I was thinking I could have had a bit more fun with you…but it seems I've underestimated you, Lucy Heartfilia."

She became filled with rage again, "where's Natsu! I swear on my life if you've hurt him I'll-"

He cut her off as he pinned her to the wall and spoke, "I hate to break it to you princess, but I _am_ him,"

"Don't lie to me! Natsu would ne-" she felt her eyelids droop and she had to hold back a yawn, "…ver" she finished before collapsing into Natsu's arms.

He caught her before she could hit the floor and he smirked, _that should shut her up_ , he thought. He noticed something small and golden fall from her hand and hit the ground, Aquarius' broken key. _So that's how she cut my bandages_.

 _How troublesome, I really was hoping to keep her unaware but I suppose now that she knows there's nothing I can do about it. I could erase her memory but where's the fun in that?_

He lay her down on the bed before directing his attention towards the other person who was only just managing to remain in his body and not be thrown out by E.N.D.

"You do keep some interesting company don't you Natsu? First that stupid blue cat and now one of the few remaining celestial wizards, one who was able to summon the celestial spirit king, no less…" He sounded almost impressed, "…still. This _is_ an interesting development, you see when I kissed her, her breathing spiked and her heart rate increased. I only kissed her to distract her from the bandages but to think, she _actually_ returns your pathetic feelings for her, HA!"

 **Why are you doing this?**

"Why? You have the gall to ask me _why_ I'm doing this," his face contorted in anger, "You know ver well WHY!"

 **GIVE MY BODY BACK! NOW!**

"Return your body? Have you forgotten which one of us came first? _I_ am the original _, I_ am the owner of this body! _You're_ the intruder! You were just a temporary replacement while I was locked away in limbo by that damned dragon Igneel! I am E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Zeref's last and most TERRIFYING DEMON! I had to watch for eons while you took control of my body and built up your new identity and pathetic life!" he paused and smirked, "Well, now I'm taking back what's rightfully _mine._ And I'm going to start by destroying EVERYTHING you've built in this SHORT, PATHETIC LIFE OF YOURS!"

"Mmmm….Natsu?" E.N.D turned to face the blonde that had just mumbled in her sleep as a smirk crept across the demons face.

"It seems like this silly girl is worth something to you…what should I do with her?" He chuckled

 **NO! TOUCH HER AND WHEN I GET YOU OUT OF ME I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!** He snarled back

"Let's see, I could erase all memories of you from her mind and replace them with new ones that make you her worst nightmare," he paused, thinking, "What would hurt you the most, I wonder?"

He leaned over and brushed a stray blonde hair out of her pretty face and chuckled yet again.

"Or…I could let her keep the _interesting_ memories of tonight, and make her my _lover_ instead, what do you think?"

 **YOU BASTARD! If YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS AND I'LL KILL YOU!**

"Oh do quit your whining Natsu, I'm doing you a _favour_. I know you want her. It's irrelevant whether it's you or me doing the _deed._ After all, you ARE me."

Natsu was furious, he was fuming, if E.N.D even touched her he would make him suffer. He was desperately sifting through his brain trying to find a way out of this but it was no good, Lucy was always good with plans, not him. It felt like he was in someone else's body, not his own. He could see everything like he normally could, only, he wasn't in control of his body…or his words. E.N.D had taken over everything but he hadn't been able to shake Natsu's presence, he wasn't going to disappear that easily. As E.N.D inched closer to Lucy, Natsu began violently thrashing around but it was no use, his struggling had no effect on E.N.D, he was powerless. He could do nothing, he'd promised to protect Lucy and now he was going to be the reason she got hurt.

E.N.D walked toward the bedside table and grabbed some rope, he walked over to the still sleeping blonde and grabbed her hands. He bound them in the rope and tied them to the headboard. She stirred slightly and mumbled more incoherent words. He climbed onto the bed and sat with his knees on either side of her body. Leaning down, he bent over, put his lips next to her ear, whispered some words and she woke up.

* * *

 **Was it awesome? Did it suck? PM? Review? up to you. I still need to know how i should end this story though (just need to know how to save natsu).**

 **Arrigato**

 **I'm OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! chapter 3! thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! This was the chapter that was supposed to contain the rape scene but i chickened out and thought better of it, i realized that i'm actually not comfortable with writing a scene like that.**

 **WARNING: almost rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail, as much as i wish i did. Trust me if i owned it, i'd be out of school and in Japan.**

 **IMPORTANT! forgot to mention that there is some more bold text in this chapter so again, it's Natsu talkning to E.N.D**

 **anyway ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of Natsu whispering a spell in her ear, only it wasn't Natsu. His hot breath stirred her hair and his lips brushed against her ear lobe as he spoke.

She opened her eyes and noticed that it was still night time. She looked up at him, he pulled back and she could see his face in full detail. It was Natsu's face but there was something sinister about it. She lifted her head and fixed her gaze in an attempt to look more confident than she felt but it was impossible to tell whether he'd bought it or not.

"Who are you and what've you done with Natsu?" she grinds out through clenched teeth.

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet? It seems I've overestimated you, Lucy Heartfilia. You really can't guess? The markings? The Tartaros guildmark?" She winced at the mention of the mark, "Oh? You don't like the idea of that do you? I think you're closer to the realisation than you want to be and you're clinging onto the hope that you're wrong. Let me give you a couple of hints, I'm your worst nightmare and my name begins with an E."

She knew what was coming but saying it would make it real, and she didn't want it to be real. She couldn't handle it if she was right.

"Still don't want to accept it? Well, let me spell it out for you, I'm E.N.D, Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel. Your Natsu is _gone_ , no more, he no longer exists." He smirked at her reaction

As if out of nowhere, two black horns appeared on his head, blood red scales formed under his eyes, his onyx eyes turned crimson and large dragons wings sprouted from his back.

Hot tears stung at the back of her throat and she tried to hold them back, she didn't want to appear weak in front of him. She tried her hardest to keep them back but her efforts failed her and the salty tears poured down her face. _He's NOT dead!_ She thought to herself, _He's not!_ She tried to wipe away her tears but found that her hands were bound to the headboard of the bed. She twisted around and tried to undo the binding but her efforts were useless. The ropes were tight too tight and the rough material was digging into the skin on her wrists, causing a read mark to appear.

E.N.D bent down and put is mouth to her ear again, "I could've erased your memory but I have something much more _fun_ in mind for us tonight," she felt him smirk against her ear and she inwardly cringed.

"Get _off_ of me," she snarled

"Hm, I like it _much_ better when you fight back, it makes things more… _interesting_ ,"

He slid his hands up her sides and under her shirt, he looked down into her wide brown eyes and smirked before ripping off her shirt. She was left shocked, the only thing covering her upper body, a lacy white bra. His hands returned to her skin and made their way up to her bra. Realising what he was about to do she began thrashing, violently trying to get away from him and out of this situation. _Oh if only she'd just kept her nose out of his business and not tried to look at his bandages tonight, then maybe she could've got help and confronted him with someone instead of alone_. She was fighting back and thrashing around but he was too strong for her. He pinned her down with his body and she closed her eyes, she waited but nothing happened. It was as she heard a scream of frustration that she opened her eyes. Natsu… no, E.N.D, was grabbing at his salmon hair and almost ripping it out. He was shaking and yelling.

"Oh give it up! You're not going to win NATSU! I'VE SPENT TOO LONG IN THAT DARK ABYSSE TO LET YOU RUIN THIS!" He screamed into the air

"Natsu," Lucy found herself whispering his name with new found hope.

After a few more minutes the struggling stopped but Lucy couldn't tell if it was Natsu or not. He slowly crawled closer to her from the edge of the bed. She had begun to believe that Natsu was back but her stomach dropped when he looked up at her. Crimson met chocolate brown once again and her relief plummeted to the ground, she was frightened again but she hadn't lost all hope yet.

Before she even realised it he had found his way back on top of her. He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on her lips, the second of the night, only, this time, there was no fire or passion, only hate on her part and lust on his. He trailed kisses down from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck, across her chest and down her stomach. She stayed still the entire time, not moving an inch. She didn't make a single noise.

Becoming bored of her lack of reaction, he grabbed her pants and ripped them off, but he was not satisfied. He grabbed the hem of her white underpants and gave a teasing tug, realising what he was about to do, she began struggling again but he hit her in the thigh and her leg went numb. She whimpered from the slight pain but before he could remove the piece of clothing, he began shaking again. Lucy soon realized that Natsu was fighting back once more.

However he managed to stop Natsu's attempts and regained control. He looked at Lucy again with lust in his eyes. He trailed kisses back up her body and began kissing the skin above her bra. He kissed up along her neck and across her jaw until he reached her mouth again. He kissed her, his tongue poking around at her lips, trying to force its way into her mouth. She tried to keep her mouth closed but he bit down on her bottom lip and she gasped in slight shock. That one moment was enough for him to slip his tongue inside. She tried to look away but he grabbed her face and held it still. He then trailed his right index finger up from her thigh and along the side of her stomach before he settled at her breasts. He began groping them and she shuddered.

He became enraged at her lack of reaction, he lit his hands on fire and punched her in the stomach. She stopped moving for a moment and he thought that he'd finally broken her but she began fighting back again. She kicked her legs and wriggled her arms. She tried to hit his head with her elbows because her hands were tied to the headboard but she missed and clipped the edge of one of his horns. The sharp horn sliced cleanly into her skin and she was left with a large gash along her right arm. He laughed at her injury and he hit her again.

"Really Lucy, I expected better of you. You know escaping is not an option, and it's impossible for you to overpower me so why not give it a rest and enjoy this?" He said staring deep into her eyes,

"NEVER!" she spat, "I will _never_ enjoy this!"

"Oh well, I gave you the option, and you declined," he sighed, "now I'm going to hurt you"

He ran a hand along her stomach, the sharp claws leaving slices in her skin. She held her breath and tears came to her eyes as she tried not to let out a scream. His fist became engulfed in flames once again and he sent a punch at her side. He punched her again, and again, and again and again. It was when she heard the loud crack of her rib breaking that she let out a pained cry. From there she could no longer hold them back. With every cut against her skin or punch to her body she screamed. She was crying, the tears streaming down her face, it hurt like hell.

"Kiss me," he demanded, and when she refused he threw a flaming fist at her stomach again,

"AAGGHH! PLEASE! Please….stop….i-it hurts…s-so m-much,"

"I'll be nicer if you play along," he said

"W-why?" she stuttered, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I've been waiting eons to regain my body, I've missed the female….. _touch_ , and you seem to be _important_ to Natsu. This will hurt him. It'll hurt him like nothing else could."

He traced a calloused hand across her face and brushed some of her hair away.

"Had enough playing around Lucy?" She cringed at the sound of her name coming from his mouth.

She didn't respond and he stood up, for a moment she was relieved but then she realised what he was doing. He began pulling at his boxers, trying to remove them but before he had the chance, he was crouched down on the floor holding his head in pain.

"I SWEAR IT NATSU! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS! I'LL BLOODY KILL HER!" he screamed, every word laced with fury and frustration.

 **YOU LAY ONE MORE HAND ON HER! IF YOU EVEN TRY! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT ZEREF HAD NEVER CREATED YOU!**

 _Come on Natsu, you can do it!_ She thought

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry it took so long to upload, i got really busy. I was going to write and upload the next chapter tomorrow but it's my birthday today and i'm busy for the rest of the week so i will probably upload it some time during next week!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Welcome back! before i begin i just wanted to bring something to attention. this story received a review that was hating on nalu, if you don't like the ship, don't read the fanfic. i'm sorry but seriously if you have a problem with it don't read it. Anyway,** **this will probably be the last chapter for a little while, i want to continue it. However i probably won't for a while, i have ideas but i'm going to put them on hold. I know what i'm doing and i have it planned out, i just don't have time. this is the temporary ending until i can get my grades back up. I didn't do my best in some important subjects and i'm not allowed to buy art supplies until i get my grades back up where they used to be :(**

 **IMPORTANT! again the bold is Natsu, you know the drill**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Come on Natsu, you can do it!_ She thought

E.N.D was still kneeling on the floor screaming at Natsu, shouting threats left, right and centre.

 **DON'T YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER!**

"YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE NATSU! I'LL PUNISH HER WHEN I'M FINISHED DEALING WITH YOU! I'LL MAKE HER SCREAM!" he shouted

Lucy involuntarily shuddered at the threat. She was scared.

 **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**

"AAGH! JUST DISSAPEAR ALREADY!"

He was holding onto his hair so tight that it looked like he was about to rip it out. He was thrashing around when suddenly an animalistic roar filled the room and E.N.D collapsed. He lay there, on the floor, unmoving, for a long time. Lucy stared at him with a mixture of both worry and fear, she was still unsure of what had happened and she didn't want to take any chances. It was then that she noticed the horns and wings disappear. He pulled himself up, putting all of his weight into his arms. The salmon haired boy pulled himself up so that he was standing once again. Lucy was shaking again, she wasn't sure what was going on but she was scared. She was scared that E.N.D had won over again and she didn't know how far he'd go this time. The boy sat himself down next to her and looked into her eyes. However instead of crimson, onyx eyes met chocolate and she felt her heart soar. He untied her arms and she leapt at him.

"NATSU!" she cried, a mixture of relief and joy, "you're back,"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tight that she nearly crushed him. He returned the gesture but loosened his grip when he heard the pained noise she made. He cradled her in his arms and he began to shake.

"LUCE! You're bleeding! You need to go to a hospital! We need to get you help!" he shouted frantically,

"Natsu, I'm okay. Please, not right now. If we go to a hospital they won't let me see you, and right now, I…I.. I just need to be with you right now. I need to know that you're back, that I'm not dreaming," she almost whispered

"Luce I'm back. I'm here,"

She smiled up at him and then fell into a fit of coughs. Her chest ached and the gashes along her arm and stomach burned. She suspected that she had a broken rib and she was worried her wounds might get infected but she didn't want to go to a hospital, Not yet.

"I'm so sorry Luce," it was so quiet that she barely heard him

"Natsu… don't"

"No Luce, I should have protected you and I didn't, I failed. I let you get hurt, _I hurt you_ , you don't understand how bad that is. I hurt you with _my own hands_ ,"

"Natsu no, you didn't hurt me. E.N.D hurt me. You saved me, if you hadn't regained control he would've…. He…" she trailed off

"Shh," He stroked her hair as he pulled her in tighter but he was still gentle enough not to her hurt her.

"He's gone now anyway, your back,"

"That's the thing Luce, I don't know if he's gone for good. For all I know, he could come back."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, we'll find someone who can help us. We'll find the rest of the guild again! Erza, Gray, someone will help us,"

"No one is going to help me Luce, I'm dangerous. You're better off without me…..you'd be safer,"

The moment the words left his mouth Lucy reached her hand up and smacked him in the face. His hand shot up to caress his cheek where her hand had left a bright red mark.

"Don't you EVER SAY THAT! Natsu the guild needs you, I need you. Don't ever say that no one would help you, everyone loves you! I LOVE YOU! God Natsu, I love you and I have since the moment I met you, don't ever say anything like that again," she was full scale crying now.

"Luce, I..I…." he stuttered

He lifted her face up to his and pulled her into a kiss, it was soft and soothing. It said everything that words could not.

"I love you too…weirdo," he smiled his signature grin and that was when she knew everything would be okay.

Suddenly she became very tired and she let out a tiny yawn. He placed her back on the bed and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms firmly but carefully around her body and held onto her as she was overcome with sleep. Before she knew it the world around her had gone black and she had drifted into a deep sleep. Natsu looked down at her face and smiled again.

"We'll work this out, I love you,"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! remember it's a TEMPORARY ending. However if you still wish to follow the story keep in mind that it could be quite a while before the rest of this comes out. i'll just add new chapters to this story, i won't start an entirely new one and call it part 2 or anything.

Review! PM! Favourite! Follow! Whatever floats your boat! Thanks for reading this far and putting up with me!

Arigato and see you when I decide to write part 2!


End file.
